


All of My Memories Keep You Near

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapped AU, Movie Star AU, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: “I know who my parents are! My mom is a tattoo artist with her own shop and loves art, my dad is FBI and enjoys bowling on his off days.”I lived a normal life… until I accidently discovered that I’m the kidnapped daughter of famous movie star Kylo Ren.





	1. chapter 1

                Sweat trickled down my spine as my feet pounded up the driveway of my home. I reached the front door and jiggled my pocket, on search for the house key. A few seconds later, the front door was open and Lady, my Italian mastiff, was greeting me with little whines.

               

                “I know girl, I know,” I told her cheerfully as I kicked off my trainers and left them by the front door. Making my way to the bathroom to take a shower, I pulled my unruly flaming red curls from its high knot atop my head, shaking it out as I entered the bathroom. I left the door open so that Lady could come in and keep me company. I turned the facet on and began to strip, scowling at my anorexically tiny body- although I ate enough to feed an elephant, I couldn’t gain any weight. Glancing into the mirror at my reflection, I caught sight of one of many tattoos that decorated my body- the words “Once Upon a Time…” written in fancy calligraphy across my upper back, just below my neck. I smiled at the inkings before stepping into the tub, sighing as the hot water soothed my aching muscles.

               

                A few seconds later, Lady wandered in and laid down on the bathroom rug, content to be close by me. As I soaked in the tub, I felt my mind beginning to wander yet again. My parents had recently confirmed my suspicions- that I had been adopted. I had been upset that they had waited so long to tell me- anyone would be, I would think. I looked nothing like my parents, with my unruly red curls and cerulean blue eyes, pale skin decorated with freckles and petite, slim figure. Mom had dark blonde curls streaks with blue and pink and hazel- green eyes. Dad had a big, burly body with salt and pepper hair and a deep, booming voice that carried across one side of the house the other with ease.

               

                When the bath water began to grow cold, I heaved myself up and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. Lady padded after me as I made my way towards my room. I flicked on the light and grinned at the electrifying turquoise walls, one wall filled with books neatly stacked onto a built in bookcase. I made my way over to the closet and rummaged around for a couple of seconds. A few minutes later, I emerged from my room dressed in a black tank top with a rhinestone skull inside a heart, black jeans, black leather knee high boots and arm warmers, one black and white checked, the other black and white stripes.

               

                Lady trailed after me as I headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Deciding on cereal, I quickly gathered up the milk carton and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch before heading out to the dining counter. Pulling out a chair, I caught sight of the **MISSING CHILD** picture on the milk carton.

 

I freezed.

 

I remembered that dress.


	2. chapter 2

            I stared at the picture of me in disbelief, refusing to even acknowledge the flood of long forgotten memories that flooded back to life. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block them back out, denying the truth to no avail.

           

            I slammed the milk back into the fridge and ran back up to my room, my hunger suddenly gone. Lady followed, close on my heels, jumping up onto my bed as I started up my laptop. I patted her head as I pulled up Google and typed in the search engine.

 

**_ANNA REN_ **

 

The search results were boggling- news articles after news articles, missing child flyers, photos, and investigation videos. It seemed to me that people were obsessed with her mysterious disappearance to the point of creepy.  I was still reading through the numerous articles about Anna Ren when dad came home from the office.

 

“Sweet pea, I’m home!” His booming voice carried from the front door, where I could practically see him setting his briefcase down to remove his shoes.

 

“Hi, dad!” I yelled, shutting down my laptop and bounding out to greet him with a big bear hug. Lady greeted him with a whine and a hand lick before sitting next to me, her tail thumping the floor. “How was today?” A loud groan escaped his mouth as the three of us headed towards the family parlor.

 

“It was long,” he grumbled gruffly, sinking into his chair. “Some idiot new recruit mixed up a bunch of paper files, so I sent Wells to supervise them while they fixed their screw up.” Wells was one of dad’s least favorite people that he worked with. He was incompetent, dumber than a box of rocks, and was a loud mouth breather. How that imbecile got a job working for the FBI was beyond me. “How that TV show that you’re filming?”

 

I kicked myself- in the all the milk carton excitement, I had forgotten completely about the show I had been casted in- Anna Drogo, one of many main protagonists in the adapted from book to TV, _A Game of Dragons_.

 

“I fly out to film tomorrow, daddy,” I told him, giving a big bear hug. “I’ll miss you!”

 

“Dylan will be there?” he asked gruffly. He liked Dylan enough, however I highly suspected that he would never approve of any boyfriends that I would ever have.

 

“Yup, he’s picking me up bright and early tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn,” I informed him with a wicked grin as I casually returned to the kitchen. My current fear was dad or mom seeing the picture and asking questions. I had to keep this to myself for the time being. I poured the milk into a pitcher and cut out the picture and info, opting to toss the carton into the recycles and stuffing an empty cereal box in on top of it.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> The song that you sing is called “I’m With You” as performed by Avril Lavinge.

            I groggily slept on and off while Dylan was driving to the airport. I was still in what I considered as being pajamas- sweatpants and one of dad’s old shirts, fuzzy wuzzy bunny slippers and my hair messily thrown into a topknot.

 

My loving boyfriend knew well enough not to disturb me when I was in a sleepy mood, instead opting to hold my hand and drive with one hand on the steering wheel. As he carefully maneuvered around congested morning traffic jams, I dreamt of a past I never knew I had experienced- one where I had a younger twin sister named Emma who I often “looked after” and two parents who worked too much to even give out morning kisses.

 

Somehow, I just knew that ever since my mysterious disappearance, they had been extra vigilante with Emma and making sure they knew where she was at all times.

 

When I woke up next, Dylan was parking his Jeep, his hand still rubbing comforting circles into my thumb. I gently squeezed his hand to let him know that I was awake and he glanced over to smile at me.

 

“We here?” I asked groggily, stretching in my seat.

 

“We here,” he confirmed, parking the car and unbuckling his seatbelt to get out. I hopped out and began to wrestle with my suitcase, in my sleepy haze not knowing that I was looking for the handle of the bottom of the darn thing. I finally gave up and chose to cart the suitcase like a briefcase, feeling the need to get some hot chocolate in me as fast as humanly possible.

 

With Dylan carrying his guitar case and duffle bag and me with my small suitcase, the two of us made our way inside the airport, where our first stop was at a Coffee Ben and Tea Leaf to get some fuel in us.

 

“Smile!” I only scowled as Dylan and his photography skills snapped a picture of me. “If you post that on social media, I swear to God above Dylan, I’ll unleash the Irish hellhounds of banshee lore on you.”

 

He blanched and quickly deleted the photo, slipping his phone back into his pocket and leaning back to enjoy his coffee.

 

“I just want to show our fans how lucky I am that I have you as a girlfriend,” he explained.

 

“You should consider yourself lucky that I’m even up at this ridiculous hour,” I muttered, feeling much better now that I had hot chocolate running through my veins. I stood and chucked the cup into the garbage bin and falling into Dylan’s lap for a snuggle. He chuckled as he kissed my nose and wrapped his spare arm around me.

 

“Look at me, **(Y/N)** ,” Dylan gruffly ordered me. I lazily did as he asked, smiling as he rested his chin on top of my head.

 

“ ** _OH MY GOD!_** It’s Dylan Johnson and **(Y/N) (L/N)**!” someone screamed suddenly, pulling us from our peace.

 

“Hello there! You’ll have to forgive my girlfriend- she’s rather sleep deprived at the moment,” Dylan playfully joked with the cluster of teens, earning him a half hearted slap on the arm.

 

“Shut up,” I groaned, sitting up and smiling at them. “Hi!”

 

“Hi!” I was greeted by a pretty redhead with freckles. “You’re prettier in person!”

 

I grinned at her, noticing the tube that snaked out from her nose and into her backpack.

 

“Thanks!” I told her, ushering her in for a hug. The three of them plus Dylan and I talked for a few minutes, ending everything by posing for selfies and autographs. Once they’ve rushed off to get onto their flight, Dylan and I decided that it was time that we be on our terminal as well. We reached it with fifteen minutes to boarding time.

 

Dylan nudged me and took out his guitar, strumming it a few times before beginning to play. I grinned at him as I folded myself into a seat, tapping along to the beat on my knee before beginning to sing confidently.

 

“ _I'm standing on a bridge_  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you”

 

As I sang the song, I could practically picture Emma- my sister who I’ve forgotten for so many years- singing this song as well. The song spoke to me on a completely different level, where words could no longer go freely.


End file.
